Fake no tsukaima
by xix-all
Summary: que pasaria si Emiya shiro tambien fuera invocado por louise junto con saito y que estos se combinaran en un solo cuerpo. Una historia de accion, comedia, romance, pero sobretodo la combinacion de dos heroes en uno solo. ( re-escribiendo)
1. prologo

**Prologo.**

**Emiya Shirou**un chico no tan normal que practica magia de alto nivel y ganador de la 5ta guerra por el santo grial y auto denominado heroe de la justicia.

por otro lado **Hiraga Saito**es un chico completamente normal maestro de muai tai que le gusta luchar y amante de la musica.

shiro, un joven alto pelirojo de piel blanca ojos color marones con un sueter blanco con mangas azule y unos jean color azulmarino y unos tenis blancos de la asociasion de idiotas dispuestos a superarse (ADIDAS),caminaba en japon en la ciudad de Fuyuki un año despues de la guerra regresaba de sus practicas de magia con rin tohsaka, havia mejorado mucho aprendiendo nuevos echizos caminaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba en las cosas que normalmente piensa, al mismo tiempo a unos 400km en tokio un chico de pelo negro un poco mas alto que el anterior ojos azul safiro lleva un abrigo azul con algunos detalles en blanco (nota:el azul esta de moda o que ) unos pantalones jean azul celeste y unos tenis blancos jor-an,caminaba fustrado por que su mejor compañera lo havia dejado, no hablo de su novia sino de su pc marca ap-,iba rapidamente hacia un tecnico para recuperar su preciosa.

en un mundo que nuestro heroes y el mundo desconoce (nota:por que sela pasan en la pc igual que ustedes ahora)  
llamado Halkeginia especificamente en el reino de Tristania en la academia magica el grupo de estudiantes de segundo año estaba muy emocionado ya que iban a invocar por fin al familiar que los acompañaria toda la vida excepto una jove chica de cabello rubiorosado un poco pequeña para su edad se preacupaba ya que todos sus intentos acavaban con una explosion y la cara del el profesor chamuscada ya que esto podia terminar de igual manera para risa de todos, mientras pensaba esto oyo que "Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst", una chica pelirojacon un cuerpo extrmadamente desarrollado (nota de all: -o- )con ojos verdes tan seductores que hasta el bobo de naruto caeria en ellos se dirigia hacia ella diciendo.

kirche:jojojo(nota de all:acaso se cre santa clos -_-) que tenemos aqui? ala pobresita Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, no espera enrealidad es louise la zero (nota de xix:y tu quien te cres? pechos de balon de futboll).

las chicas a su lado,una de ellas llamada Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency y Tabitha(nota de xix:po rfin un nombre corto) decian.

momo(nota de all:lo pongo asi por que me da flojera escribirlo entero): si eres tan patetica que seguro todo explota cuando intentes llamar un familiar.

y tabitha no decia nada mientras lei crepusculo ( nota de xix:mierda).

louise las miraba con desprecio para luego decir.

louise:hmp yo seguro invocare el mas hermoso y poderoso familiar tanto que sere recordada en la historia- decia mientras dejaba su ego volar.

las chicas la miraron y abrieron los ojos para despues soltar carcajadas que resonaron en todas la paredes.

kirche:espero que haci sea ya quiero ver tu "hermoso" familiar- decia esto con tal sarcasmo que se corto la leche que me estaba bebiendo.

louise:YA LO VERAN- lo decia mientras veia al grupo irse y sabia que habia enpeorado las cosas.

comenso la prueba de invocasion cada mago que pasaba invocaba un animal que aunque extraño se ajustaba a su afinidad magica,de el grupo de antes momo invoco un sapo algo extraño,kirche invoco una salamandra gigante,y tabitha invoco un enorme dragon runico una esecie que se decia extinta, llego el turno de louise esta se acerco al sentro con mucho miedo pero juntando cada milesima de valor que todavia quedava en su cuerpo y concentracion comenso a decir.

louise:en nombre de los cuatro elementos yo Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière ago este hechizo para que respondas mi llamado...

en ese instante frente a los heroes que dejamos atras un tio extraño de puerta que emitia una gran luz aparecio alocual ellos solo pudieron reaccionar.

shirou:rayos de donde viene este mana tan fuerte-nota de xix y all mana: unidad de energia que le da fuersa alas cosas de ese mundo fuente de toda magia.

saito:que es eso-dijo sorrendido como si le ubieran traido un nuevo jugete.

ambos miraban con asombro y sin poder entender que era aquello pero de algo estaban seguros los estaba llamando.

**Continuara...**

hola marola  
que les parecio nuestro primer fic (publicado)  
espero que las guste que esperen el capitulo 1 que pronto saldra XD  
y sobre todo gracias por leer se despiden (por haora) XIX-ALL


	2. llegada a otro mundo (capitulo 1)

capitulo 1: llegada a otro mundo

shiro miraba incradulo sentia una cantidad de mana que superaba cualquiera que havia sentido,estaba incredulo y dudaba de lo que se encontraba frente a el.

parese un portal-decia shiro con los ojos bien abiertos como platos

se acerco sentia que lo llamaba.

lentamente olvido todo y se movio como un zombie directo a la puerta que aparecio frente a el y la atraveso.

saito miraba como un niño curioso a aquel portal y se acercaba por su propia cuenta.

cuando estuvo en frente extendio su mano derecha y con la punta de su dedo toco el portal y entonces fue absorbido dejando ahy asu amada compañera(nota de all:consiguete una novia -_-).

era un lugar oscuro,comensaron a ver figuras,imagenes,hasta que todo se ilumino.

shiro al fin pudo ver su alrededor.

de lejos definio la silueta de un chico pelinegro y ojiazul muy parecido a el.

a saito le paso lo mismo solo que miro a un chico pelirojo y ojimaron.

pronto se dieron cuenta que se miraban entre si y antes de que pudieran decir algo vieron como sus cuerpos comensaban a volverse diminutas particulas y se juntaban en el centro formando algo mas, ellos miraban shockeados sin poder detener lo que pasaba,cuando solo quedaba una pequeña parte de su cabeza,el lado izquierdo de saito y el derecho de shiro y antes de desapareser por completo vieron el final del tunel que los torturo ellos vieron su fin.

En:

Halkeginia

todos los magos se quedaban tiesos expectando como se formaba un extraño circulo magico bajo los pies de famada zero con signos que nunca havian visto, sin embargo el profesor los reconocia.

de pronto un portal se formo frente a louise justo cuando termino de recitar el conjuro.

justo en el portal comenzo a formase una figura que no pudieron reconocer,justo cuando comenso a clararse paso justo lo que todos esperaban... exploto,se levanto una gran cortina de humo que fue rapida mente disipada por un hechizo de todo el humo se disipo todos y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos incluso las hormigas que miraban desde un hoyo miraron en shock como en el humo aparecia la invocacion de louise.

se descubrio la figura de un joven entre 17 o 19 años era alto de cabellera negra y alborotada con unos vaqueros azul oscuro,camiseta blanca señida al cuerpoque dejaba ver su bien definido torso, una chaqueta blanca de mangas azules y capucha blanca abierta con los estremos de la chaqueta contorneados en azul, tenia dos bolsillos en los costados,con un cuerpo bien marcado, ojos azul profundo y tez aunque blanca lo suficiente oscura como para darse cuenta de los estragos del sol.

louise,kirche,momo(sabes quien es no -_-),tabitha(aunque no lo demostrara),todas las chicas presentes y cualquier forma de vida femenina con dos neuronas funcionales se enrojecieron de tal manera que daria envidia a un tomate con el simple echo de notar la presencia del chico.

todas se quedaron mirando y algunas seranron los ojos como si vieran un fuerte luz(nota de all: xix, creo que exsageras.-_-)en ese momento el profesor tosio un poco para que louise continuara el ritual.

en ese momento louise respiro hondo y se acerco lentamente MUY desde la vista de nuestro querido amigo las cosas eran un poco diferentes.

desde la vista de saito:

apenas y avia entendido que habia pasado antes lo unico que supo es que todo aquello que vio antes desaparecio con una explosion para luego dejar ver un grupo de lo que parecia ser estudiantes todos atonitos mirandolo fijamente aunque algunas lo miraban de una manera muy extraña mientras recorian sus labios con la lengua,este gesto hiso que un escalofrio recoriera su espalda.

en eso el que parecia ser un profesor tosia y una chica de cabello rosa se acercaba a el MUY lentamente.

mientrastanto pudo oir las cosas que decian los chicos a su alrededor que decian cosas como "que patetico invoco un plebeyo",o "es digno de louise la zero".

con que se llama louise-pensaba mientras oia lo mismo con otra voz retumbando en su cabeza,pero no le dia importancia.

louise se acerco hasta estar enfrente de el y dijo:quien eres tu plebeyo.-pregunto con un tono arrogante

es facil yo soy...-no pudo comtinuar porque en su mente una parte le decia que era hiraga saito y la otra que se materealiso en un chico pelirojo de mas o menos su edad que le decia que era emiya shiro, louise lo miro con duda y el solo contesto.-Archer,Hiraga Archer.

Tenia nombre Y APELLIDO? Pero pese a las ropas de calidad, nadie sabia de una casa Potter, y había nobles de toda Halekingia en la academia. Seguramente era un plebeyo, pero muy rico.

-¿De dónde eres, plebeyo?

-Plebeyo?-Preguntó el ahora identificado Archer.

-Louise, ¿qué intentas hacer, invocando a un plebeyo con 'Invocar Sirviente'?- preguntó alguien, y todos, excepto la muchacha, comenzaron a reír.

-Yo… ¡Yo sólo he cometido un pequeño error!- ella lo dijo con una voz suave y refinada, que cruzo el aire como si fuese una campana.

-¿A qué error te refieres? Nada fuera de lo común a pasado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No es en vano que eres Louise la zero! - gritó alguien, y todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

''sí asi es se llama Louise pero porque la zero'' Pensó el recién llegado.

-Alguien puede explicarme de que infiernos va todo esto?

-¡Señor Colbert! – gritó la chica llamada Louise.

El gentío se apartó, revelando a un hombre de mediana edad. Archer pensó que era algo simple. Llevaba una vara enorme e iba cubierto con un traje negro.

Mientras Archer pensava donde rayos estaba, profesor y alumna discutian sobre su aparicion.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Señorita Valiere?

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme intentar la invocación una vez más!

''¿Invocación? ¿He sido convocado? Y entre mundos por accidente¿Que nivel de poder tiene esta chica?''

El señor Colbert, el que usaba el traje negro, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. -No puedo permitir eso, señorita Valiere.

-Pero, ¿Porqué no?

-Está estrictamente prohibido. Cuando te haces estudiante de segundo año, tienes que invocar a tu familiar, que es lo que acabas de hacer.

''¿Un familiar? ¿que es eso?''

-Tu especialidad elemental es decidida por el familiar que invocas. Eso te permite avanzar a los cursos especializados de dicho elemento. No se puede cambiar de familiar una vez que es convocado, ya que el convocar un familiar en la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera es un rito sagrado. No importa que te guste o no, no tienes mas elección que aceptarlo.

-¡Pero… nunca había oído hablar de alguien que tuviera un plebeyo como familiar!-Cuando Louise dijo eso, todo el mundo empezó a reírse. Louise los miro mal, pero las risas no pararon.

''¿Invocación de Familiares de Primavera? ¿Qué ...? A la mierda...Ya me he vuelto loco. Muy bien, piensa, cuando te golpeaste la cabeza.'' Esas preguntas y frases empezaban a invadir la mente del joven Hiraga.

-Esto es una tradición, señorita Valiere. Y no puedo permitir excepciones; él- El mago disfrazado, de mediana edad señaló hacia Archer - puede que sea un plebeyo, pero mientras haya sido convocado por ti, va a tener que ser tu familiar. Nunca antes en la historia a sido convocado un humano como familiar, pero la regla de la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera tiene preferencia sobre todas las otras reglas. En otras palabras, no hay vuelta floja: el tiene que ser tu nuevo familiar.

-Esto debe ser una broma…- Louise dejo caer sus hombros en su decepción.

-Mis pensamientos exactamente, y me he perdido hace rato-Comentó Archer.

-CALLA.

-Bien, entonces, que continúe la ceremonia.-Anunció Colbert.

-¿Con ÉL?

-Sí, con él. Date prisa. No queda mucho del día, ya es el atardecer. ¿O cuánto piensas que vas a durar en esta invocación? Después de ir error tras error, finalmente conseguiste invocarlo. Date prisa y haz tu contrato.

Todos hicieron señales de aprobación y empezaron a burlarse. Louise miró fijamente a Archer, como si estuviera preocupada.

-Oye- le dijo al recién invocado.

-¿Sí?

-Deberías estar agradecido. Normalmente irías toda tu vida sin que un noble te haga esto.

''Noble? porque dice tanto noble...''

Louise cerró los ojos con cara de resignación. Ella agitó la varita de madera que tenía en su mano.

-¡Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiere! ¡Que el pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales bendiga a este ser humilde y lo haga mi familiar!

Ella empezó a repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras, como si fuera un hechizo mágico. A ojos de Archer no lo parecía. Tocó la frente de Archer con la punta de la varita. Sus labios se iban acercando poco a poco.

''¿¡Pero... Pero qué hace ? ''

-Solo queda-te quieto- Le dijo Louise, con un poco de irritación en su voz. Su rostro se iba acercando más y más.

-Oye, espera…

Archer se aterrorizó, y giró la cabeza.

-¡Oh, te dije que te quedaras quieto!

Louise agarro ásperamente con su mano izquierda la cabeza del moreno y sus labios se tocaron.

El tacto de los suaves labios de la muchacha confundía aun más al chico.

Se quedó congelado, paralizado en el sitio. Louise retiró sus labios.

-Ya esta hecho.

-Fallaste en "Invocar Sirviente" varias veces, pero lograste hacer el "Contrato del Familiar" en el primer intento - dijo Colbert, lleno de alegría.

-Lo hizo solo por que su familiar es un simple plebeyo.

-Si hubiera sido una poderosa bestia mágica, no hubiera logrado hacer el contrato.

Varios estudiantes empezaron a reírse.

''romperles todos los huesos o no hacerlo, desiciones, desiciones...''

Louise los miro mal. -¡No os burléis de mi!- les dijo-. ¡Hasta yo hago las cosas bien de vez en cuando!

-¿De verdad "de vez en cuando," Louise la zero?- se burló una chica que tenía el cabello rizado y pecas en la cara.

-¡Señor Colbert! ¡Montmorency la Inundación acaba de insultarme!- protestó Louise.

-¿A quién estás llamando 'Inundación'? ¡Yo soy Montmorency la Fragancia!

-Oí que mojabas la cama como una inundación, ¿no? ¡'La Inundación' te queda mejor, entonces!

-Yo no esperaba mejores modales de Louise la Zero.

-¡Cuidado! Los nobles tienen que demostrarse un respeto apropiado- interrumpió el hombre de mediana edad, y se interpuso entre ellas para detenerlas.

De repente, el cuerpo de Archer empezó a calentarse.

-¡Aaah!- gritó Archer- ¡Me estoy quemando!

-Tranquilízate, ya casi termina, se te están grabando las Runas del Familiar- le dijo Louise, molesta mientras los demás miraban.

-¡Para! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

-A propósito…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por que te permites, tu, un plebeyo, usar ese tipo de lenguaje en frente de nobles?

La sensación de calor duró sólo unos instantes. Su cuerpo volvió a enfriarse rápidamente.

-¿Nobles? Solo sois idiotas arrogantes y presuntuosos.-El mago de mediana edad, llamado Colbert, se acerco a Archer que estaba arrodillado, y comprobó el dorso de su mano izquierda. Ahí, acababan de aparecer unas runas que ninguno de los presentes vio nunca.

-Hmmm… ¡Estas son unas Runas muy inusuales!- exclamó el mago de las pintas raras.

''Nunca hay nada usual a mi alrededor''- penso archer mientras otra voz decia lo mismo en su cabeza

-¿Donde diablos he ido a parar?- Preguntó el familiar, pero nadie reaccionó.

-Bien, volvamos a las clases.

Dicho esto, el mago se giró, y después se levantó gentilmente en el aire.

Y los demás, que parecían estudiantes, también empezaron a flotar.

Todos estaban flotando silenciosamente hacia las paredes del castillo de piedra que se veía a la distancia.

-¡Louise, es mejor que tu "camines" de vuelta!

-Ella no debería intentar volar, no puede siquiera usar la levitación.

-¡Un plebeyo es el familiar perfecto para ti!- se burlaron los estudiantes, mientras se iban volaban.

-Patada Chai-Les espetó gritando Archer, haciendo una refaga de viento saliera de su pierna y los chico salieran volando. Los únicos que quedaban allí eran Archer, y la chica llamada Louise.

Tan pronto quedaron ellos dos solos, Louise tomo aire profundamente, se dio la vuelta hacia Archer y le gritó:

-¿¡como hiciste eso!

Esto hizo que el recién llegado se enfadara.

''y yo que la defiendo y ella va y me grita''

-¡yo tengo mas preguntas que tu en este momento!-Espetó -¿Quién eres "tú"? ¿Qué "es" este lugar? ¿"Quiénes" son esas personas? ¿Y qué "tu" le hiciste a mi cuerpo?

-No sé de que campo vienes, pero esta bien, te lo explicaré.

-VENGO DE TOKIO, DESCEREBRADA.

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, FAMILIAR.

-TE LLAMO COMO ME DA LA GANA; NO SOY UN ANIMAL O UNA MASCOTA; SOY UN HUMANO. SI NO TE GUSTA ME LARGO.

-AH, SI? Y A DONDE IRAS?-Preguntó ella victoriosa.

-Llevo viajando tanto tiempo que no necesito un destino-Dojo confiado caminando en una dirección al azar.-Supongo que me quedaré en el próximo pueblo.

-QUE? VAS A AVANDONAR A TU AMA?

-No eres mi ama, lo mejor que podrías ser es mi jefa. Y ya que no te parezco bastante o mejor que un perro, me voy. Te recomiendo ir a una tienda de mascotas.

-NO, espera. Quedate. No quiero hacer tanto el ridículo-Se rindió Louise.

-Bien, en tal caso, de nuevo: Soy Hiraga Archer. Y las mismas pregunta, de antes, por favor-Dijo el educadamente. Al menos tenia modales.-Y si realmente hay que ir a otra clase, mejor hablemos caminando.

-¡Esto es Tristain! ¡Y esta es la prestigiosa academia de magia de Tristain!

-¿Academia de magia?

-Yo soy una estudiante de segundo año, Louise de la Valiere. Y soy tu ama desde ahora en adelante. ¡Recuerda eso!

-Eh… Louise…

-Dime.

-¿En serio me has invocado?

-Eso es lo que he estado intentando decirte todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que seas tan cabeza-dura. ¿Por que mi familiar es tan aburrido?... Yo quería algo genial como un dragón, un grifo, o una salamandra. Por lo menos un águila o un búho.

-Bueno, probablemente nunca antes los habías visto- dijo Louise con seriedad, y con un poco de pena en su voz.

-Y tanto que los he visto, y muy a menudo, pero nunca como sirvientes.-" espera porque dije eso" penso

-En serio?-Preguntó incrédula e impresionada la pelirrosada-No me lo esperaría de un plebeyo.

-Corta ya el royo del plebeyo. Además, cuando nada a tu alrededor es normal, no es raro ver de todo.

-Supongo que tiene sentido- Dijo antes de suspirar.-¿Cómo pude yo, la tercera hija de la familia Valiere… una noble orgullosa de su antiguo linaje, terminar teniendo con alguien como tu como mi familiar?

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas?-Respondió alzando una ceja.

-...¿Y quien exactamente decidió que hay que cerrar el contrato con un beso?

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas?-Repitió Archer como antes

Louise empezó a caminar hacia el castillo despotricando entre murmuraciones, extrañando a Archer. Todos habían volado con un Levitación, pero ella no. Quizás no lo aprendió aun o quizás no le sale bien y por eso le dijeron de ir caminando.

''En todo caso no creo que estuviera bien que me dejara atrás'' Pensó empezando a seguirla.

(Horas después, en la habitación de Louise.)

Estaban en la habitación de Louise, que era bastante grande, del tamaño de una tienda con éxito. Si tratabas la ventana como si fuera el sur, la cama estuviera en el oeste, la puerta en el norte y un gran armario en el éste. Todos los muebles parecían como si fueran antigüedades valiosas muy bien cuidadas.

Todo estaba oscuro… La noche ya había caído.

Desde la ventana, él podía ver el extenso césped verde en el que estuvo tumbado. Al fondo de todo, iluminado por la luz de las lunas, podía ver una alta sierra. Y a su derecha se distinguía un gran área de bosque denso.

Lunas, si. En plural. Había dos lunas.

-Dos...lunas.-Exhaló tras un tiempo conteniendo el aliento.-Genial, o estoy loco o ya no vuelvo.

-Que murmuras ahora?-Preguntó Louise hastiada tras horas de risitas de sus compañeros.

-Hay dos lunas.

-Y?

-Yo no soy de este mundo. En mi mundo hay solo una.

La cara de Louise era un poema en ese momento. Y si la teoría de Archer sobre ese mundo era correcta entonces diría...

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó Louise, mirando a Archer con una expresión de incredulidad. En su mano, tenía el pan para la cena de esa noche.

''Si, tal y como predije'' Pensó el sin sorprenderse.

-No puedo creerlo. Solo una luna...

-Mira, a mi también me cuesta de creer, pero aquí estoy.

-¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo, de allí es que yo vengo!- le gritó Archer.

-¡No me grites, plebeyo!

-¿¡A quién le estás llamando plebeyo!

-¿Tú no eres un mago, verdad? Entonces eres un plebeyo.

-Por supuesto que soy un mago.-Respondió como si nada.-" que diablos estoy dicierndo"

-QUE?-Se preguntó la noble.-¿Realmente eres mago?¡Exijo una prueba!

-Como quieras-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros indiferente, para su sorpresa y de Louise sacando la mano por la ventana y diciendo.-Veamos...Ah, ya se. Hono no ken.-" de donde mierda salio el fuego"

Louise le miró con cara de sopresa, pues nunca oyó un hechizo semejante.

Louise se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿De que te impresionas?-Preguntó el chico de ojos azules.-No podría ser mas fácil." ok lo apmito soy vipolar"

-¡Increíble! ¿Y elemento mágico utilizas es el fuego?

-Elementos? -Se cuestionó Archer-Usáis elementos espesificos? Eso es raro

-¿Que quieres decir?

Archer entonces procedió a explicar sobre la magia en general de su mundo, sus ramas.-"sigo preguntandome que diblos estoy deciendo"

-La magia de donde vienes no está unida a la nobleza?-Preguntó horrorizada-Que bárbaros.

-Y para que necesita la nobleza y la riqueza de un noble alguien capaz de crearla-Espetó Archer-Crees que tenéis mas derecho que alguien que trabaja duramente muriendo de hambre? Ese pensamiento y falsa sensación de superioridad ha provocado tantas guerras que la comunidad de magos se aislo de la comunidad mundana. Hay magos nobles, pero son minoría.

despues de la charla sobre la magia louise se sento en su cama intentando asimilar lo que el chico dijo pero para su desgracia su cuerpo tomo la unica accion para poder asimilar todo... el desmayo.

-ja,creo que yo tambien deberia dormir.-dijo mientras se iba a dormir lo que no sabia era lo que pasaria en sus sueños.

nota:perdon por las faltas ortograficas que alla-att:xix,de verdad losiento es mi culpa-att:all


End file.
